


Roses Are Red

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Welcome to another episode of sudden short poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: Valentine's Day, time for some weird





	Roses Are Red

Roses are red  
Sometimes they’re blue  
But this one’s stained purple  
By your tainted blood


End file.
